Final Fantasy Iv Rebirth
by Nalika2431
Summary: Cecil and the others were just haveing a normal day at school when a new girl shows up that Kain feels he knows. then WHen kain gets home his brother is mysteriously there before him when Kain knew that he wasn't supposed to be there til later. then a nother boy shows up that looks like Cecil but isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy High

Chapter 1

The Return

Kain Highwind walked down the hallway of his high school after the final bell rang. He was looking for his two best friends and other friends and couldn't wait until he found them. It was an exciting day for the young boy because his brother, who he was extremely close to, was finally coming home from a journey around the world. He finally located his friends outside the sword arena at their school and smiled at himself. He should have known that Cecil and his brother, who were both on the sword team, would be sparring with one another. That was until he saw Cecil standing with his girlfriend Rosa and his brother Theodore.

Running up to his friends he wondered what was going on that would cause a massive crowd like there was standing there. Kain had just got to them when Cecil turned to the sound of his feet running toward them. "Kain you have to check this out." He said and Kain walked over to them and saw a girl no older than he and Cecil taking on three opponents at once.

"What the heck, who is that?" asked Kain

"Don't know. She's new here." said Theodore.

"I have her in one of my classes but I was in the office when she was introduced." said Cecil.

"What were you doing in the office?" asked Theodore

"I had to get the mail for the teacher." said Cecil.

"Oh." said Theodore and Kain smiled at the two brothers. Ever since their parents had disappeared Theodore took over taking care of his brother and uncle, who couldn't walk very good.

"I wonder who she is." Kain said looking at the girl. He for some reason felt a strange connection to her, but didn't know what it meant.

"The new girl?" asked a voice from behind the four and Kain turned to face his twin friends Palom and his sister Porom.

"You know who she is Palom?" asked Cecil

"Yeah. Her name is Nalika but that's all I know. Except for the fact that she's totally stuck up." said Palom earning him a smack on the back of his head by his sister.

"She isn't stuck up Palom. She's shy." said Porom. "You were the same way our first day last year."

"Was not." Palom protested.

"Actually you were." said Cecil looking at the younger boy.

"Hpmh." Palom grunted then turned from the group. "Whatever." He said causing the whole gang to laugh.

"Anyway we should head home." said Theodore. "I imagine that FuSoYa is worried about us."

"Yeah I guess so. Kain you coming?" asked Cecil. As always Cecil knew what was on Kain's mind but this time was worried about the boy he considered a brother after being raised together. Cecil could tell that Kain felt a deep connection to the new girl but didn't know what it was. He remembered feeling the same way when he met Rosa and the rest of their friends but had since come to accept it.

"Yeah Kyrian is coming home finally and I want to be there when he gets there." said Kain tearing his eyes away from the strange silverette girl.

"Cool. By the way you still coming over this evening?" asked Cecil as they started walking home

"Yeah we still have to finish that report Mrs. Giggs assigned us." said Kain.

"Cool see you later then." said Cecil as Kain turned down the road to his house.

"Later." said Kain then he turned to his house and pulled out his key. After he unlocked the door and dropped off his bag at the foot of the stairs Kain walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see a blonde standing in front of the sink. "Kyrian?"

"Huh?" said the figure and he turned to see the younger of the two and smiled. "Well, well I was wondering when you were going to get home Kain."

"I thought you weren't going to be home till later." said Kain as he walked around the island stove that was in the center of the room.

"Well I managed to get an early flight back home." said Kyrian vaguely and Kain wondered what that was about but then decided that he didn't care because his brother was finally home.

"Cool. I'm glad your home." said Kain as he hugged his brother. It was then that he noticed there was something weird about his brother. He had a tail.

"Right. So what took you so long getting home?" asked Kyrian

"I was held up at school." said Kain as he walked to the fridge.

"I figured as much. You were always into things a lot at school." said Kyrian

"How would you know that?" asked Kain. "You went on that world journey when I was ten years old."

"Really I thought you were older than that." said Kyrian

"Why?" asked Kain as he walked to the lower cabinet and grabbed the jar underneath it. "I mean it was right after my tenth birthday that you were selected to go on the trip."

"Oh right sorry. Here let me help you." said Kyrian walking over to Kain who was still bent over.

"That's okay. I got it." said Kain standing back up and turning to face his 'brother'. However in his hands wasn't a can like Kyrian had thought it was but a spear that was the mark of a Dragoon.

"You going to attack me Kain?" asked Kyrian laughing. "I bet you don't even know how to use that spear."

"Don't be so sure Kyrian." said a voice from the doorway. Kain looked pasted his so called brother and saw a boy that looked a lot like Cecil but also looked like Rosa.

"Ceodore. How did you get here?" asked Kyrian

"The same way you got to my home and destroyed everything there. Including my family." said Ceodore.

"My, my you have gotten powerful as he predicted you would." said Kyrian. Then he knocked Kain's spear away and ran out the door. Kain was about to follow him when he found his pathway blocked but Ceodore.

"Move boy." said Kain

"You go after him now and you'll die." said Ceodore. "I need your help."

"My help? How can I help you? He was right I don't know how to use the spear." said Kain. "I just thought I should be armed if he did try to attack me."

"Trust me Kain you're very powerful." said Ceodore. "And it's not just you but all your friends."

"What?"

"Trust me if there's anyone that can take Shintari it's you and your friends." said Ceodore. "That's why he got rid of them in my world."

"Wait your world what are you talking about?" asked Kain

"Later right now we have to hurry." Ceodore said as he walked through the house. "I have a feeling that because Shintari didn't get rid of you before you regained your power he'll go after Cecil next."

"What?"

"Kain, listen a friend once told me that you can do anything if your hearts in the right place. I believe that and I have seen things that you probably wouldn't believe but they did happen." said Ceodore. He could like his father tell what Kain was thinking. After all it was part of his Luanarian blood, something that he had mastered much quick than anyone had expected of him seeing a he was mostly human. However he knew that Kain didn't really understand anything about what he was saying. Ceodore knew that only Drazna, the guardian the past and of memories, could return his friends with their memories and their full powers. But first he had to find all of his friends and then find Drazna. He only hoped that Drazna would help them.

"Look I don't understand half of it but I have a feeling that freak knows where my brother is and until I find my brother I'll go along with you." said Kain

"Thank you."

"Let's just hope Cecil and Theodore had as much luck holding off the freak as I did." said Kain

_'I do hope so. I hope that Father is alright otherwise… No I'm sure he's fine otherwise I wouldn't be here.'_ thought Ceodore then he turned to Kain. "Can you lead the way. I found you but following Shintari's power trail but he's got it masked this time."

"Yeah. Come on." said Kain and he led the young man down the road to where his best friend live unaware of the fact that the boy he was leading was once the prince of a proud kingdom, of which he was the leader of the aerial force. Kain had no idea that Ceodore was the son of Cecil and Rosa or that he was the only Holy Dragoon in all of Baron. All he did know was that Cecil was in trouble and he wasn't going to let his friend get hurt if he could help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay i know that**** it seems like i'm going too fast but actually the story does slow down in the next chapter. the fist two i was trying to get everything where i needed it to be so here's chapter two hope you all like it**

**i don't own Final fantasy or any of the characters in the story except for Kyrian Nalika and Shintari**

Chapter 2

Reunion

Cecil was walking back from the store when he saw Kain walking over to his house. _'That's strange.'_ thought Cecil _'What's Kain doing here? I thought he was going wait for his brother then come over.'_ Just then Kain looked over to where Cecil was walking from and smiled at him. Cecil thought that it was strange Kain was so early but then shrugged it off and walked up to his best friend.

"What's up Kain?" asked Cecil. "I thought you were going to meet with Kyrian first then come over. There's no way he's home just yet."

"Oh Kyrian called a little bit ago and said that he couldn't make back until tomorrow." said Kain

"Oh well I guess we should go ahead and start on our repot then."

"Yeah." said Kain and he followed Cecil into his house never knowing that his plan would be compromised before he had a chance to play it out.

* * *

Meanwhile Ceodore and Kain were running to Cecil's house when they ran into two girls walking the other way. Kain was about to apologize when he realized that one of the girls was the new girl from his school.

"You need to watch where you're going." the girl that was still on the ground said.

"Sorry we're in a hurry." said Ceodore and the girl looked straight at him not believing what she was seeing.

"Ceodore is that you?" she asked

"Ursala?" asked Ceodore just as equally shocked

"What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time

"I was sent here." said Ceodore and Ursala nodded knowing that they couldn't exactly explain what was going on with Kain and Nalika there.

"Ceodore we have to go." said Kain

"You're right. Ursala can you help us?" asked Ceodore

"What's going on?" she asked

"Shintari escaped and came here. He nearly got Kain and we think he's going after Cecil next." said Ceodore.

"Then let's go."

"Right."

"Nika do you want to go on back to the house or come with us?"

"I'll go with you. who knows I may be able to help." said Nika

"Alright then let's get going." said Kain

* * *

Meanwhile Cecil and the one he thought was Kain crashed through his kitchen wall and into the back yard as they continued the fight that had started when Theodore revealed who the intrudure in their lives was. Cecil was glad that he and Theodore had been taking swordfighting since they were kids. It was why he had stayed alive all the while the demon fought him. however he knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer and really wished his friends were there so that they could help.

Just then four figures burst out of his house and Cecil recognized one of them as the new girl and the other was Kain, his best friend. He didn't know the other two but knew that if they were with Kain then they couldn't be that bad. Cecil tried to get up but found a sword pointed at him and knew he couldn't mmove.

"So he we are again Ceodore, and just like last time you won't be able to stop me." said the demon

"Right Shintari I can't stop you but you can't destroy a Lunarian that easily. Just ask all that's tried. It took everyone that fought Zeromus two or three times to defeat him. but they did and I know I can beat you."

"Sure you can. You couldn't stop me last time and you can't stop me now."

"What to bet? Teleport!" shouted Ceodore and the five plus Theodore and FuSoYa were teleported away from the house.

"Damn you. You're smarter than I thought. Very well I'll get you first. Before you can reveal their past to them." said Shintari and then he disappeared.

* * *

Cecil and the others were in a room that they hadn't seen before but felt strangly familiar to him and Kain. Cecil looked over to the guy that had came to his house with Kain and wondered just who he was. He obviously knew the guy that was disgused as Kain and knew him well. Otherwise they wouldn't have had the exchange that they had before escaping. Cecil walked over to Kain and asked him who the kid was but Kain said that the only thing he knew about him was that his name was Ceodore and that he helped him out when Shintari attacked him.

"Okay so what is going on?" asked Cecil

"I don't know Cecil." said Kain.

"We can't stay here long. Shintari will find us sooner or later." said Ceodore as he walked back inside the room along with Rosa and everyone of Cecil and Kain's friends.

"Looks like we're not the only ones the guy has gone after." said Kain.

"No he went after everyone here and for a reason. I just don't know what that reason is." said Ceodore.

"So what is going on?" asked Rosa.

"The only person that can reveal everything to you is Drazna and I have to find her again." said Ceodore.

"Drazna?" asked Cecil. For some reason that name sounded familiar but he wasn't sure why

"Drazna is the guardian of time and space. When Shintari first escaped the prison that he was sealed in she sent for my father and his best friend as they were the one who sealed him in the first place. I was away visting friends in a neighboring kingdom and had no idea was going on. That was until I got back and found my mother and the place guard slaughtered." said Ceodore as he sat on the bed and looked at the group of people that was in his parents room.

"So when you say place guard you mean you're…"

"Yes Palom, my name is really Ceodore Prince and only heir to the Baron throne."

"Whoa."

"What happened after you found your mother?" asked Cecil

"I ran to the throne room where I found my father on the steps. I managed to get to him before he died but I was too late to do anything. He handed me this pendent and told me to find Drazna. That she could help me. That's when I ran into my father's brother and uncle, both of whom were sent to find my father and his best friend.

"When Golbez saw my father laying in a pool of his own blood and me kneeling down he knew that Shintari arrived before they did and had taken his revenge. He also knew that Shintari wouldn't stop there and that he would go after all of my father's friends. so Golbez and I left Baron and headed to Damcyan which was the closest Kingdom to Baron, but Shintari arrived ahead of us and destroyed everything there. Luckly the king of Damcyan wasn't there when he attacked and managed to join us along with my father's best friend."

"But who was it?" asked Kain

"You should know Kain." said a voice from the doorway causing everyone to turn and see a young girl standing with a man who looked a lot like Kain.

"Kyrian!"

"Yeah little brother it's great to see you too." said Kyrian as he and the girl walked into the room.

"Kyrian what did you mean when you said I should know who Ceodore's father's bestfriend was."

"Because Kain, it was you." said Cecil looking straight at Ceodore as he finally put everything he had seen heard and felt over the last few years together. "We were the ones who sealed Shintari away."


End file.
